residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Tides (Episode)
Vampire Tides is the second episode of Resident Evil TV Series. It is the second episode of Season 1. Plot *Barry wakes up and then he goes to take a look. Barry puts away the recepe and then he puts it on the counter. Barry walks out of the kitchen and then heads to the garage. Barry tells Annie that she is looking and working on the mechanic table. Annie tells Barry and then she tells him what do you think your doing and then he tells Annie nothing. Barry tells Annie how are you and then she tells him good. Barry looks and then returns to the car. *Barry gets in his car. Barry drives to the zombie yard. At the zombie yard Barry has a group of zombies and then he kills them with a sledge hammer and then he goes to the vampire tides. Barry has a group of vampires and then he shoots and kills them with a close shot. Annie tells Barry on what did you do and then Barry tells Annie nothing. Barry tells Annie not to do this. Barry goes to his car. Barry goes to meet Gerry at the conference. Gerry tells Barry did you do this or not and then Barry tells him no. Barry follows Gerry to his employees at the conference. Barry tells Gerry to take a seat and then a group of Gerry's employee's arrive and then Barry kills them. Barry meets 4 of Gerry's employee named Joley (Katherine Reis) who is a employee of Gerry, Anastasia (Caroline Pluta), Rebecca (Stephanie J. Block) and Simon (Tom Riis Farrell) because they are employee's of Gerry who run the Vampire Tides who are guilty on doing this finds out they are outruning vampire tides. Barry knows that Joley, Anastasia, Rebecca and Simon come up and try to attack Barry and then he shoots and kills Joley, Anastasia, Rebecca and Simon. Barry leaves. *Barry goes to the docks and then he meets Trey. Trey tells Barry that the job is not going well and then he tells him listen you are not as good as me and now listen. Barry says answer me and look at me and then Trey says okay and then Trey says bye. Barry goes to his car to pick up the box. Barry gives the box to Trey. Barry meets Sergei Seth and then he makes sure that the price goes down in a way that gets too low. Barry tells Sergei Seth that things are not done correctly. Sergei Seth tells Barry to not let things go insane or too incontrollable. Barry tells Sergei Seth to use a manner. Barry looks for a key. Barry hands the key's back to Sergei Seth. *Barry goes to the plant work and then he meets a serial assassin named Rico (Tray Chaney) who is a local retailer finds out that he wants the zombies dead. Barry goes to the gas station. At the gas station Barry shoots and kills the zombies with a headshot. Barry calls Rico on the phone and then he tells him that the zombies are dead. Barry goes back in his car. Barry drives back to Rico. Rico tells Barry good job today. Barry and Rico meets Gerry and Annie and then they tell them to learn their behavior culture in any lesson. Barry goes to meet a umberella employee named Carl J. Alex (Jamie Alcroft) who is going to grab Barry for other cult ideas. Barry tells Carl J. Alex to remind himself not to get anyone killed. Barry tells Carl J. Alex that this was a good idea. *Barry goes to the trailer park and then he stops at the trailer park. Barry tells Annie that it went too low for Carl J. Alex and then he meets her there. Barry tells Annie that you did this yourself and then she said you are right and then he tells her okay. Carl J. Alex tells Annie that I will warn you not to do this stuff and then Barry says okay. Barry frees Carl J. Alex to escape. Deaths *Zombies - Killed for avenging the yard. *Vampires - Killed for being on Vampire Tides. *Joley - Killed for joining Gerry. *Anastasia - Killed for joining Barry when he told her not to join. *Rebecca - Killed for being annoying. *Simon - Killed for trying to kill Barry. *Zombies - Killed for avenging Barry. Category:Episodes